


The Oath

by YumeHanabi



Series: Blue Shards [5]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Fractured Dimension, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeHanabi/pseuds/YumeHanabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dimension where history took a turn where a certain oath needed to be upheld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oath

_“If that time comes, will you do it?”_

_“I promise.”_

Words spoken in a distant time play back in his mind as the clash of steel on steel reverberates through the throne room.

The memory of a warm smile flashes in his mind and he falters for a split second that nearly costs him his life. He feels a sharp pain in his side where the sword drew blood.

“Is that all you’ve got?”

The voice is taunting, arrogant. Cold.

Carefully, he regains his footing, wincing slightly.

“Did you really think you could beat me if you challenged me head-on? You’re an idiot. You should have waited for a moment of distraction.”

“I know.”

_I’m a sentimental fool_ , he adds silently to himself.

“I must say I am disappointed. I thought you would be the last to betray me. You were the only one I let my guard down around, you know?” The king paces back and forth as he throws accusatory words at his former advisor. There is anger in his voice.

He fixes him intently.

“Don’t you remember?”

Gaius stops in his tracks and turns to him.

“Remember what?”

Wingul raises his sword and feels the rush of mana as his booster activates.

“Never mind.”

The fight resumes.

Winning a battle was easy. Keeping power was harder.

It had all gone well at first. The people were welcoming, most of the clans submitted, and Auj Oule saw the dawn of a new era. Some old and formerly powerful clans did not appreciate the change, though. They caused disturbance after disturbance, and soon traitors rose to join their ranks, for personal gain or because they thought they had no other choice. After his sister was assassinated, something changed in the king. The warmth and mercy that had brought so many people to him turned to cold and harshness. Power to protect became power for the sake of power. A slippery slope from savior to tyrant. And Wingul was powerless to prevent it.

But there was one thing he could still do.

_A clear moonlit night. Snow-covered rooftops. Songs of victory echoing from below. An oath from a distant time._

_“We will change this country for the better.”_

_“Under you, Auj Oule will prosper like never before. You will be a good king.”_

_A laugh._

_“I certainly hope so.”_

_A moment of silence. A serious expression._

_“Wingul, I want you to promise me something.”_

Swords clash furiously, relentlessly. Neither wants to yield, but the advantage slowly shifts in Gaius’ favor. Even with the booster, Wingul is no match for the king. He knew that from the start. Still, he wanted their last battle to be honest, without trickery. He wanted to give him a chance. He was a fool.

His sword arm is pushed to the side and Gaius’ blade swipes toward his neck. He thinks it is the end, but the blade stops still just before it touches flesh.

Their eyes meet. Gaius’ burn with something indecipherable.

“Do it.”

“Gaius…”

“Do it now. While my love for you still stops my hand.”

His heart pounding, Wingul tightens his grip on his sword.

_“I want to be the best king this country has ever seen. But I am human. My determination is strong now, but I cannot know what it will be in ten, twenty years. Maybe greed will consume me. Maybe power will corrupt me.”_

_“It won’t happen.”_

_“I promise it won’t. But I need a guarantee.”_

_“Gaius…”_

_“Please, it’s important. If I ever stray from my path, you have to stop me.”_

_The look in Gaius’ eyes left no room for interpretation._

_“You want me to kill you.”_

_“If that time comes, will you do it?”_

_“I promise.”_

_A warm smile._

Ever since the day he slayed the king and took his place, Wingul hears a ticking sound following him around. It drives him mad, sometimes, but he learns to live with it.

He knows what the sound means. He knows the end is near.

So he sits on the empty throne, waiting.

Until the day he meets Gaius again.

Until the day the world is shattered.


End file.
